Collar, Leash, and bar
by I-Love-Yuki15
Summary: Matt wants to go to a great nightclub with Mello. The nighclub is doing a PET IN special. Matt wants to be the master in this time, but Mello diagrees. Matt ends up leaving, Mello feels bad about the dog comment, and the collar. Will Matt come back?
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own death note**

**A/N Not the best, and I will post more. Read and Review, Please...**

Matt thought of a how he could get Mello to go. If he did get his chocolate-addicted boyfriend to go, Mello would of course, again, play the master role. Matt was on the couch starring at the blond as he thought.

Mello was on his laptop next to Matt. He knew Matt was starring at him. It was really irrtating, that he wouldn't say anything, only stair. "Ok. Matt? What the hell do you want? Speak, and stop fucking starring at me. Damn!"

Matt jumped, he was lost in thought, "S-Sorry. I was thinking..."

Mello put the laptop on the coffee table in front of him., "Thinking....." Mello was trying to be patient, and tried to get Matt to say more..

"Well, I wanted to go out to this place....But never mind." Matt knew Mello didn't like things kept from him, so Matt said nothing more. This would keep Mello asking, and might even let Matt get the master role...maybe.

"Where, Matt?" Mello was starting to get annoyed.

"I said never mind. It's not a place you'd like to go too. I'll call Lynn. She'll-"

Mello pinned Matt to the couch, he didn't like Lynn. He hated that no good, bitchy, whinny slut. "Leave that godddmn bitch out of this. Your not calling her. Where the hell did you want to go?"

Matt grinned, knowing Mello would go now that Matt got Lynn involved. If Mello didn't go then he would have to call Lynn. Matt wasn't so fond of the idea either, but it was the frist thing he though of. Lynn, stupid bitchy ex-girlfriend. "I wanted to go to the ride-o-height." (A/N Awesome nightclub, i made up...)

Mello thought, then answered. "I'm not going. I'll go if I'm the master."

Matt frowned. _Of course, right? He already knew, he knew about the little special the nightclub was having. _But wasn't going to let Mello get his part tonight. "Come-on. One night." Matt lifted one leg, pushed it too Mello, and pinned him back. "If you don't go,I have to take Lynn. Not Fair."

Mello squimred under Matt. If Matt tried, Matt was stronger. But most of the time he listened and followed Mello. "You want me, to let you, top me? You high?" Mello asked laughing.

Matt sighed, _fine. If he wanted to make this hard, then so be it. _"You really won't give me one night? Just this one night?" Matt moved his knee to Mello's thigh, and rubbed his knee. "You sure?" Matt stopped moving against Mello, Mello whimpered.

"Matt..." Mello whinned. He felt bad for Matt, _Matt has done so much for me and he wasn't even given one night to show that Mello **was Matt's. **_

"Yes?.." Matt teased, whispering in Mello's ear making it tickle. Matt moved his knee to Mello's member, Mello could feel that through his tight, leather pants.

"Matt! Y-"

Matt kissed Mello, sliding his tongue between the blonde's lips. "Mello.." Matt manged to whisper, before a second kiss.

"Fine. I'll go."

"Good.."

Mello was still pinned, and couldn't move. "Get off me."

"No. I like this position." Matt started kissing Mello's neck.

Mello hated, and loved this. He was pinned and could touch the gamer. _**His**_ gamer. "M-Matt?"

"Yes?" Matt kissed Mello's jaw then ear.

Mello closed his eyes to the feeling, he was moaning and whimpering.

Matt laughed and got off Mello. He went into the bedroom. Mello got up and was just about to follow when Matt came back out, Mello was disappointed. Then he looked at what Matt had in his hands. "You've got to be kidding me. I'm not wearing that. You can though." Mello saw the name, it had Mello's name on it. He looked at Matt, "You-You-"

"Mello, I did the same thing you did to me. You got me one, with my name. But you have to wear one too, it would only be fair." Matt said with his usual smart-ass smirk.

"N-No. Matt, you're not t-the, umm.." _What the hell?! Why the hell can't I talk right?! I wanted him to hate me then, so it wouldn't hurt when I left him. For the second time, I left him. I got him a stupid collar, but it didn't have Matt's name on it. I wanted him to think I hated him. But I called him, when I thought I was going to die. Die. _Mello didn't want to wear that. Matt has got him the same thing, but this one has **Mello's name** on it. "I'm not a dog. I'm not wearing that. You, on the other hand, are a very good dog. So yeah I got you one."

Matt looked at the ground. He waited for Mello to stop talking. Matt dropped the collar and took off to the door. He ran outside. He let his tears fall, Mello was inside and couldn't see him.

Mello walked over to the collar. _Why did Matt l-, _Mello saw what the collar said. One side was Mello's name. But the other side said, 'I own you, baby. Love ya.". There was another tag on there, it was blank on one side. Both tags were gold. Mello read the other side of the second tag, 'Touch this and your dead.' Mello thought. He felt bad. Guilty. Matt only meant that Mello belonged to Matt. That was all. Mello remember the tag on Matt's collar, and the words on it. 'Bitch'.


	2. Chapter 2

Mello ran after Matt. He got his car, and drove. He had the collar with him. 'God Matt, where the hell did you go? No. Where the the hell can you go?!'

Mello knew Matt wasn't driving. So if he was walking, then he couldn't be far. The radio was on, but he was just now aware of what was being said, "Warning! Warning! This is a very important message!, *drum roll* the ride-o-hight is doing their best speacial!! The best pet and Master win get to go to a party, with Kira!!! So come on all those you pets!" Mello starred at the radio, 'seeing Kira? Pet? Master?'

Mello looked back to the streets. Now for damn sure he had to get Matt to go. But first he had to find him. Mello was about to call Matt, but that wouldn't do anything. It would probably get him farthur away if anything. "Matt,"

Mello saw Matt, coming out of a party store. "He stroms off, and buys cigeretts!" Mello stopped the car in front of Matt, as he was about to cross the street. Mello was now blocking the way. "Get in the car."

Matt rolled his eyes and truned a different direction. "Fuck off Mello,"

Mello got out of the car, "Matt! I said get in the damn car!"

"I said fuck off." Matt said trying to fight a smile. He started to mimick Mello. He put a hand on his hip, and glared.

Mello was about to laugh, but he held it in. He pointed to his neck, "Matt! Please just come here."

Matt looked at Mello's neck, **the collar!** "Mello, why are you waring that? Take it off." Matt was pissed that Mello had him run out of the apartment. In fucking tears! Now he's here, waring it! Is he trying to torture me? What the hell did I do to him?'

"Matt, I don't want to take it off."

"Why the hell not?! I thought that was my role! Right, I'm Mello's stupid dog! How could I fucking think that maybe, just maybe that wasn't what I was to you! Not just someone you can fucking do whatever the hell you want to. No Mello, like hell, I was wrong. The only things that go through that head of yours is, how to beat Near," Matt looked around with his eyes, and saw no one, "How to end Kira, and how to get your stupid pupppy to get you chocolate! Am I wrong?"

Mello didn't want Matt to keep talking, but he didn't know how to stop him. Mello was at loss for words, again! 'Today is not my day...' Mello started to finger the tags on the collar. "Matt, your wrong."

Matt was now beyond pissed, "Oh! I am, am I?! Tell me how that is!"

"Your wrong, your not a dog. You have right now, and in the past had total control over me. If you haven't noticed, I kinda can't do much, without you there." Mello pointed to the scar on his face. "I am sorry, I thought...." Mello wasn't liking the moment of snappyness. "I thought you did let me, because you knew that you were better at a lot more..and so yeah. Will you get the car now?"

Matt thought, "No. I do want I do for you because I wanted to. Because..Will you take that off? You were only suppose to wear it the club, which you don't want to go to."

"I'll go, if you get in the damn car!"

Matt walked to the car, "Why do change your mind?"

"I don't know. But you better not get this to far into yout head. One night, and one night only, am I going to let you b-"

Matt shut Mello up with a kiss. "Mello, shut up." Matt said in Mello's mouth.

Mello grinned into the kiss. He pushed away and got into the car. Matt did the same. "Mello?"

"What?"

"You have no idea what you just got yourself into."

Matt and Mello just pulled up to a street. To many cars were already here, so they parked on the side street. "Mello, I nearly forgot something."

Mello turned to him, Matt hooked a leash to Mello's collar. "Rules."

Mello rolled his eyes, and waited. They stared to walk up to the club, while Matt was talking.

"Hey, I want to get back at you for all the times you've done this to me."

"Fine. What are the rules?"

"One, I say to do something you do it."

Mello glared. Like he wouldn't even without the collar.

"Two, I do something you don't like, you keep it to yourself."

"Whatever."

"And three,"

"Your getting carried away with yourself."

"Your are not to take of the collar or leash, unless I give you say."

"Fine."

Matt kissed Mello once on the lips, before walking into the buliding. Matt opened the door for Mello, he walked in. Matt headed to the bar, he bought Mello god knows what, he's just seen him drink it before. Mello eyed it, and looked at Matt questionly. "Matt do you even know what that is? It's re-" (A/N I don't drink. So this is some type if really strong kind. Strong and sweet.)

"It's not for me. Do you want it?"

Mello was starting to not like this pet and mater thing. He didn't answer.

Matt sat down on a stool that at the bar. He shook his head when Mello didn't answer, he pointed to the floor next to him, "Sit."

Mello was about to say something, but he thought about what Matt said either. Rules. What would happen if he broke the rules? Mello sat on the floor, and said nothing.

"I asked you a question. Do you want it?"

Mello nodded. He wanted to ask what would happen if he broke a rule.

"I can't hear you."

Mello looked up at Matt, a few people were looking at Mello. But most were to into their own masters or pets. He was embareassed enough, so he said, "I don't want the drink."

Matt took off his goggles. "Pet, stand up."

Mello stood. He looked around at the people around him, that were starring. Matt pulled Mello close, and whispered in his ear, "You call me Master when speaking to me."

Mello smiled, a mocking one. "Yes, Master."

"Good, now. Did you say you didn't want this?" Matt held the drink up to Mello's face.

Mello could smell it, "I do."

The glass was pulled away, "You do ..."

"I do want the drink _Master_."

Matt grinned, he looked at the people around. He was having a good time, he wasn't embarrassed like Mello. Matt was liking the attention. Matt tiltted the glass to Mello's lips. Mello drank, slowly. Matt got the hit the stuff was strong, and couldn't be drank so quickly. Matt put the glass down. Mello sighed. Just then two people came up to the bar. Matt looked at the man without a chain around his neck. Matt looked at Mello, to make sure Mello was looking at him. Matt licked his lips at the man playing the Master roll. "Hello."

The man truned to Matt. "Hello, to you too."

Matt grinned, "Name's Matt,"

"Zak."

"Nice to meet you. Can I buy you and your pet a drink?"

Zak rasied his eyebrows. He whispered something to the boy with the chain around his neck. The boy sat on the ground next to Zak, as Mello was doing earier with Matt. "Yes you can. My pet here though, he hasn't shown that he should get one yet."

Mattt nodded. "Ok." Matt ordered two drinks. "Mello say hello to Zak."

Mello looked at Zak, but said nothing.

"Mello, your not breaking my rules are you?"

Mello thought, 'Ok. It wouldn't be a good think if I break a rule. But would happen?' Mello sighed, "Hello Zak."

"Hello. Your really something" Zak looked up and down at Mello. "You wa-" Zak looked at Matt, and asked him something silently. Some how Matt knew what he was asking, and nodded.

"You want to come dance with me?"

"N-"

"Of course he would." Matt said cutting off Mello's protest.

"Bu-"

Matt gave Mello a glare, and Mello fell silent. Zak took Mello farthur into the club. Mello heard the music get lounder. Zak stopped, right in the middle of a bunch of people. Zak put his hands on Mello's wasit, and started to move his hips into Mello.

"Mello, that's your name? Or is it a nickname?"

"It's my real name." Mello didn't want to talk to this guy, let alone dance with him.

"You better start dancing." Zak threated.

Mello was taken back by the way his voice sounded. "Or what?"

"The guy you were with...Matt. He wouldn't like it much if you went back, I'm sure not doing what he asks, is going against whatever rules he was talking about am I right?"

Mello sighed. "Your good."

"Huh?"

"You know just what to do to get people do want you want."

"Yep. So start dancing."

Mello threw his body closer to Zak, 'This should be getting Matt back.'

Zak saw the collar tags on Mello. He grabbed them with one hand, and read what they said. "Looks like this guy is really into you. You two.."

Mello stopped dancing at once. "Us two what?"

"Been together long?"

"Oh. Uhh, sure."

"It doesn't seem like you care." Zak stopped dancing with Mello. "Go see him, I'm ot going back with you. It'll look like you took off, but tell Alex to get his ass here before I decided to whip him here."

Mello took off to where Matt was. He was talking to a bunch of people. Matt saw Mello without Zak. "Come here." Matt said, pointing to the ground in front of him. Mello did what was asked, he looked around for the man Zak was with, he was still on the ground. Mello mouthed, "Zak" And Alex sprinted to the dance floor, looking for Zak.

"You ditch Zak?"

"No."

Matt looked around at the people around him "No,.."

"No, Master."

"If I have to tell you to say that again, you're in trouble."

Mello nodded. He was embarrassed again.

"You know what, I think I'll puinsh you now anyway. Cause I'm sure I told you this already."

Mello's head snapped up, "No. I'll be good Master." 'Matt is a dead man.'

"I told you already." Matt looked around again. "Does anyone have a blindfold?"

Matt took a black scarf a girl gave him, and tied it around Mello's eyes. Mello whinned. "Matt! I-" 'Opps. I said Matt..."

Matt frenched Mello, with the blindfold on him. "If I'm not a good enough Master, then maybe someone else."

"Master....You are. You-"

"Don't talk."

Mello want silent.

"Mello, you are to lick whatever touches your lips. Understand?"

"If I don't?"

"Then I guess I won't ever try to go past your lips. For a lond while."

Mello gluped. "Your a liar."

"We'll see, can I get a Master up here please?"

A man that was about the same size as Matt step forward. Matt fingured him over. He wasn't that bad looking either. "Touch his lips with anything you want,"

The man smirked. He put his finger to Mello's lips. Mello licked it quickly. Matt cleared his throat. Mello slowed his lick. The man's grinn grew. Mello pulled his tongue back in his mouth. 'I know this taste...I know this...god what is it?!'

The man looked as if he would start laughing. He put his neck to Mello's lips. Mello licked it slowly, so Matt got what he wanted. And so Mello could figure out the taste....'Oh Shit!!' "Goddamnit!"

The man brusted out laughing. "Nice to see you too boss."

Matt cut, "Boss?"

Mello whispered, "Mafia."

"How'd you know it was me, anyway boss?"

"You taste the same."

"I'm glad I'm you remembered."

Matt cut in again, "Before I kill you both. You better leave."

The man stared laughing again. "Good night." The man was gone.

"Master, am I done?"

Matt truned back to Mello. "Yes. For now. You are not to break anymore rules. Got it?"

"Yes."

"Yes what?"

"Yes Master."

"I'll deal with you, when we get home."

"Yes ma`am." Mello said under his breath.


End file.
